


are you ready for this

by science_weirdo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 2017, Clexa Con, ClexaCon 2017, Clexacon, F/F, Fix-it fic, Happy, amy acker - Freeform, based on what amy and sarah did at clexacon, sarah and amy reunion, sarah shahi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/science_weirdo/pseuds/science_weirdo
Summary: The alternate ending Amy and Sarah performed at ClexaCon. Watch here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3s7Hq456OxM (GayHeda on YouTube posted this)





	

   She picks up the phone. She hears something, something faint. It's laughter, a short chuckle, followed by a happy sigh that she knows well.

  
   "Hey, Sam. How do you feel about a four alarm fire in an oil refinery?" Shaw looks at the camera, and she knows. A large smile, a real smile spreads across her face.

   "Root. Is that you?" She breathes out.

  
   "Are you ready for this?" Comes the response. Shaw takes a breath, and for the first time she remembers, has to try to stop smiling so hard.

  
   "I've never been more ready in my life." And she hasn't. Sameen knows that whatever comes next, it will be with her, and she knew she had reason to deny Root's death. Why should she deny her life?

  
   "Look behind you." The phone drops out of Shaw's hand. She turns around, and there she is. The face she had missed for this long while, the body that seems like it had been through so much since Shaw has last seen her. Her face is tired, but as beautiful and emotional as ever, holding more stories than ever before. Root has her hands in her pockets, and her eyes search Sameen's. Root grins her impish grin, and they rush to meet each other on the side of the street. They wrap their arms around each other and kiss, each so relieved to finally be here, to be together, to be alive. Root pulls away, leaning her forehead against Shaw's.

  
   "You're alive." Shaw states, the statement coming out in a tone of relief. Root brings her hand up to Shaw's face.

  
   "Miss me between God wars?" Root asks, now wrapping her arms around Shaw's neck. Shaw gives a low chuckle, shaking her head.

  
   "You haven't changed." Shaw    pulls Root a little closer as she says it. Root gives her a smirk, saying,

  
   "Wanna get out of here? She's got a place ready." As soon as the words leave her mouth, a black car pulls up beside the two. Shaw grins, pulling away and taking Root's hand.

  
   "Oh yeah."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot BELIEVE!!!! this is canon now this is true Amy and Sarah said so


End file.
